Destiny High
by HunterAshe
Summary: This story revolves around the kingdom hearts gang in high school. With 4 scenarios that intertwine with one another. Pairings are Riku x Xion Namine x Roxas Sora x Kairi & Terra x Aqua. What will high school be like for all of them? Rated: M for later.
1. Riku&Xion Part 1 Chapter 1

Riku and Xion: All at once; Part 1.

The beeping of the alarm clock woke the tired teenage boy up. The silver haired teen took grasp of the annoying clock and ground as he took note of the time. 7:15 it had on. Today was the first day of 11th grade and boys like Riku always hated and dreaded this day. He put the clock down and made sure it was off. Riku got out of the covers took the uniform that was laid out before. He did his daily morning stuff and went down stairs. He looked around for his older brother, Terra, but he was nowhere to be found. Riku assumed that he went off early with Aqua to school. Terra and Aqua seem to have a very close bond but refuses to admit it to anyone even to themselves. Riku knew how to read his brother and knew how to tease him very well of this. A smirk showed on his face as he planed his revenge for not even trying to wake him up. He heard the door bell ring and walked right to it.

There stood two of his friends Kairi and Namine`. The two females wore a white button down shirt with a blue plaid skirts and ties, normal dark blue socks that was up to their knees and black shoes with a bit of a heal. Riku had on the male version of this uniform. "Ready Riku," Kairi asked. "Yeah," Riku replied and closed the door behind him. "Do you think Sora forgot," Namine` asked the two as they began walking. Riku and Kairi both agreed, "He did."

All three got to their last stop before School, Roxas and Sora's house. The two girls waited while Riku walked up to ring the bell. The door opened with the two boys' cousins, Ven and Vanitas. "Hey guys, they'll be down soon," Ven called out. "We'll see you guys in school." The two boys started to walk away and the three could hear them bicker and chat down to the end of the rode pass the point of no return.

Riku looked to the entrance again to see his best friend's kid sister in the door way. She was wearing the same uniform as the girls. She wasn't really the type to wear a skirt; she would always hide herself and seemed like a tomboy. She had a short black bob and light blue eyes. "Sora," She yelled, "Roxas!" "Coming," a male faded voice called, "Coming!" The two boys went down their steps and grabbed their belongings. Sora patted his sister, Xion, on the head. "I'm so happy for you, baby sis. You're a freshmen." He teased. Xion blushed, "I hate this uniform." She tried to hide her female curves by tugging on her skirt. Kairi lightly laughed, "Xion you look good in a skirt though." Namine` nodded in agreement. "You should wear them more often," Kairi said. "Tell you what. How about us girls go out for shopping after school?" Xion looked at Kairi strangely, "You really think that I look okay?" Kairi nodded, "Yes of course, right Riku?" The silver haired teen looked at Kairi as if he was thinking; why did you drag me into this. "Um," he took a good look at Xion. He took note of how the skirt draped on her hips and how the white shirt showed slim figure. Riku could feel the heat rise to his head and coughed to look away, "You look good." Xion smiled, "Thanks Riku and sure I guess going shopping won't hurt." The group of teens walked off to school.

Riku went to his locker to put way his belongs and headed off to first period class, Math. The math hall was on the other side of the squared building. Fastest ways way to get there was the left side through the 9th grade hallway. Riku ground as he began to walk. 'Is it just me or taking math in the morning is like death's row,' he thought. 'Stupid school; it's been like this for how many years now. 'Riku tried to get passed the _'freshmen'_. The school Riku and everyone else went to was different then most high schools. The grades started from 7th and ended to 12th. So the real freshmen are 7th graders but the 9th act just as bad. Is always packed, load, the kids always push or throw stuff. It was always like a zoo.

While Riku was walking he noticed a short black haired girl getting picked on by other 9th graders. He took a good look, it was Xion. "Hey give me back my summer reading notes!"Xion said jumping for them. "Only if you pay me 10 bucks," The snot nosed kid laughed. Riku walked over silently and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey kid why don't you give the girl back her notes before you regret it," he said with a wicked smile. "Oh really, and who are you to jump in our conversation," the boy asked. "Look kid; stop acting like a big hot shot when you are just a wimpy little 9th grader. And give. The girl. Back her notes." The boy sized Riku up and down; he knew he didn't have a chance of beating him. "Here," He said crudely and handed them back. Xion took it from the bully and watched him walk away. "If I hear you picking on anyone; more importantly her. You better run for your life kid."Riku said in a threatening tone. The boy heard and walked faster. "Thank you Riku," Xion said. "You didn't have to." Riku smiled at her as he messed up her hair a little, "I know I didn't but who would?" She smiled softly and then let out a sigh, "It sucks being new." She stated. Xion was different from most of the 9th graders. She was actually a freshman. She went to a normal junior high for special reasons that she kind of doesn't want to talk about much. "Hey at lest you have your cousins, brothers and … well us," Riku patted her on the back and Xion smiled again. "Thanks, I needed that." She said to him. "Let me walk you to class," Riku said, "What is it?" "English; Room 300," Xion told him. Riku sighed, 'I don't mind being late,' he thought. "Alright. Lets go."


	2. Terra&Aqua Part 1 Chapter 2

Destiny High:

Terra x Aqua; I'd lie: Part 1

Aqua woke up at 6 o'clock right on the dot. She picked her arms up and stretched. She then leaned over to turn off her alarm clock. Got up and took the clothing that she laid out herself yesterday. Today would be the first day of the headrest year of all the grades, 11th grade. She sighed as she walked to her bathroom. Aqua splashed her face with warm water and looked at herself in the mirror as she aliped some face wash. _This year is the last year Terra and I will be in the same school, _She thought. _Terra will be going to college after this year. _Aqua grabbed a paper towel and dried her face, while she became depressed. She sighed once more and shook it off. She then changed into her school inform, tied her tie, brushed her teeth and finally styled her hair a little. Aqua grabbed her cell and looked at the screen.

**You have one message from: Terra.**

**I'm walking over to your house now. Be ready.**

She smiled at her hand phone and grabbed her school bag. Aqua the waited out front till she saw tall muscular man with dark brunette hair and blue eyes. She smiled and started to walk his way. "Yo. You're up early," the man said. He ran his hands though his hair, "I thought I had to wait for you a little." Aqua laughed, "Well you thought wrong." Terra smiled at her, "Are you ready for 11th grade?" "Deepens, are you ready for your last year here." Terra put his hand over his head and had a sweat drop a pear. "No not at all," he replied. This straight out answer made Aqua worries at ease for a little bit. "Don't worry; your last year will be fun." She reassured him. Terra smiled again and nodded. "Let's get going."

Aqua got to school and parted ways with Terra. She went up to her locker is and let out a sigh. _Today's going to feel like a blur, _She thought. _I wonder how I'm going to have classes with._ She took out her book that she was reading and put it into her little bag with the rest of her stuff. She started to hum as she closed her locker door and looked at the time on her cell. She was still early them most kids and so she leaned on the lockers and slowly sat down pulling out the book she just tucked away. Aqua loved to read books about magic. She began to read the pages and the setting around her faded out; she was one with the book.

Terra walked to her locker because he was done with everything and there was still no one he knew here yet because it was still early. It was only 7: 15. He saw her reading and he leaned looking down at her and smiled to himself as she was in her own little world. "What cha' reading there," he asked her. Aqua jumped up from shock, "T-Terra! When did you get here," she asked with her face a little red. "A few moments ago. So… what are you reading now," he replied. She handed him the book to show him. "Eyes like Stars…?" Terra remarked. Terra looked at the cover, "The girl on the cover looks like you," he noted. "The hair color, the way it's cut, the color of the eyes…everything. Who write this?" Aqua blushed again. Terra looked at the name, "Lisa Mantichev." Aqua looked up and Terra whom seemed to be really interested in the book. Terra read the back and inside description. When he was done he handed the story back over to her. "Hmm… interesting." Aqua blushed and took the book back, "Yeah…" The first bell rang for everyone to get going and Aqua and Terra parted ways again. Aqua looked at the class she had first, math. She let out a sad sigh,_ just great, _she thought.

When she got there, only the teacher was there. "Good morning," Aqua sweetly said to the teacher and took the closest seat. "Morning," the teacher replied. Aqua got out her belongings and waited for class to start. Slowly the students began to pour into the class and with every second more students seemed to rush to beat the bell. Soon the bell went off and class was going to start but there was one student late. "Sorry teach." The silver haired boy said and took a seat next to Aqua. Aqua took a look at him, "Riku," she started to ask him, "Why are you late?" "Long story, rather not talk about it," he replied. Riku is Terra's younger brother. "Can I see what classes we got together," Riku asked. Aqua nodded, "Sure." She handed over her school schedule. "Wow we have 5 classes together. English, Science, History, Gov and this," Riku noted. "For real? We never had that many before." She said in shock. "I know," Riku said. "Excuse me you two, if you don't mind stop chatting and pass those papers back," The teacher said tilting her glasses and tapping her foot. The two looked at their desk to see the papers that was placed on there. They didn't even notice when they got there. Aqua started to laugh at herself quietly while passing them back. Riku did the same.


End file.
